


Life goes on

by SallyWood



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Secret Marriage, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWood/pseuds/SallyWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ist verheiratet und jetzt ändert sich sein Leben entscheidend. Keiner von beiden weiß wie er damit umgehen soll. Nimmt alles ein gutes Ende?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life goes on

Murrend saß DiNozzo an seinem Schreibtisch im Großraumbüro und dachte an seinen Morgen der wunderschön begonnen hatte.  
Er war zu spät ins Büro gekommen und hatte erst mal eine saftige Kopfnuss von Gibbs bekommen. 

Das war vor zwei Stunden gewesen, seitdem hatten weder McGee, Ziva noch Gibb mit ihm geredet.  
Alle drei behandelten ihn als wäre er nicht da. Sogar Abby machte bei dem ganzen Theater mit. 

Das Verhalten seiner Kollegen verletzte Tony. Er hatte gedacht sie sind seine Freunde und dann ignorierten sie Ihn einfach.  
Tony seufzte leise und dachte an den Morgen zurück.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

Anthony DiNozzo lag gerade in einem großen King Size Bett und kuschelte sich an seinen Ehemann. Die beiden waren seit 5 Jahren Verheiratet und seit 10 Jahren zusammen.  
Keiner von Tonys Arbeitskollegen wusste davon, genauso wie bei seinem Mann. 

Beide hatten Angst das der andere dadurch vielleicht verletzt werden kann oder in Gefahr geraten könnte.  
Spencer Reid lag hinter Tony und hatte einen Arm um dessen Hüfte geschlungen. 

Sanft küsste er den Nacken von seinem Mann und hauchte dann leise in sein Ohr: „Schatz aufwachen, wir müssen zur Arbeit.“  
„Mh… will nicht“, nuschelte der Italiener und drückte seinen Hintern an Spencers Mitte, „kümmern wir uns lieber um deinen kleinen Freund.“ 

Tony drehte sich um und legte seine Lippen verlangend auf Reids.  
Sanft Strich er mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe seines Mannes und ließ seine Hand zwischen sich und Spencer verschwinden, wo er sie dann auf die harte Männlichkeit legte und langsam zu Pumpen begann. 

Spencer stöhnte und schloss sofort wieder seine Augen. Seinen Kopf legte er in den Nacken und atmete durch den Mund. Gott sei Dank hatten die beiden sich angewöhnt Nackt zu schlafen, sodass sie in der Früh immer gleich ihre kleinen Problemen lösen konnten. 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

____ _ _

____„DiNozzo geh an dein verdammtes Handy!“, riss Gibbs genervte Stimme Tony aus den erinnerungen von heute Morgen._ _ _ _

____Angesprochener zuckte leicht zusammen, nahm sein Handy heraus und sah verwirrt auf den Namen seines Mannes.  
Was wollte er denn? _ _ _ _

____Normalerweise hatten sie ausgemacht das sie nie telefonierten wenn sie auf der Arbeit waren.  
„Hey ist alles in Ordnung?“, meldete sich der Italiener sofort._ _ _ _

____Bei dem besorgten Klang von Tonys Stimme blickten seine 3 Kollegen auf.  
Was war denn so wichtig das jemand versuchte ihn über 10 Minuten anzurufen und dann auch noch so ein Besorgnis in dem Italiener hervorrief?_ _ _ _

____„Hey, naja ich hab die Ergebnisse von deinem Bluttest. Du weißt ja, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht weil du dich jetzt schon seit 2 Wochen in der Früh meistens übergibst…“, hörte er auch sogleich die Stimme von seinem Mann._ _ _ _

____„Ja ich weiß das du dir sorgen machst, aber das ist doch nur eine Magen Darm Grippe. Das ist bald wieder in Ordnung.“, beteuerte Tony und bekam die komischen Blicke von den dreien gar nicht mit._ _ _ _

____„Das ist keine Grippe! Ich habe die Tests fünf Mal wiederholt weil ich es nicht glauben konnte. Immerhin ist sowas Biologisch gesehen komplett unmöglich. Es ist ein Wunder und irgendwie freue ich mich schon richtig. Weißt du wir sollte Einkaufen fahren, und unbedingt deinen Director einweihen immerhin wirst du bald nicht mehr arbeiten können sonst…“, brabbelte Spencer los und Tony verstand kein Wort._ _ _ _

____„Halt! Stopp! Ich verstehe kein Wort was meinst du?“, Tony hörte sich richtig verwirrt an und Gibbs fragte sich was los war, zuerst war er so besorgt und jetzt verwirrt.  
„Tony wir bekommen ein Baby! Du bist schwanger!“, quiekte Spencer ins Telefon._ _ _ _

____Tony wurde sofort richtig blass und man könnte meinen das er jeden Moment umkippen würde, würde er nicht schon sitzen._ _ _ _

____„W-was? Ich… also ich verstehe schon aber… aber wie geht das, ich versteh das nicht.“, stotterte der Senior Field Agent von Team Gibbs. Tony war komplett aus dem Konzept gerissen._ _ _ _

____Wie war das möglich?  
Er war immerhin ein Mann. _ _ _ _

____Und zwar schon immer.  
Er konnte doch nicht schwanger sein._ _ _ _

____„Tony ich weiß auch nicht wie das gehen soll, aber bitte rede mit dem Director, du kannst nicht weiter arbeiten wenn du ein Baby bekommst. Da habe ich umso mehr Angst um dich.“, beteuerte Tonys Mann und seufzte leise._ _ _ _

____„Ok ich rede mit ihm. Bis später.“, gab Tony nach und legte auf.  
Tony stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging nach oben zum Director. Das wütende „DiNozzo!“ von Gibbs bekam er gar nicht mit._ _ _ _

_______„Hey Cintia ich muss zum Director.“, nuschelte Tony nur._  
Das war ihm irgendwie peinlich.  
Wie sollte er das denn sagen? 

____Der einzige der wusste das er verheiratet war, war der Director, aber dieser wusste auch nicht das er mit einem Mann verheiratet war.  
Vance war sehr gut befreundet mit Fornell. Und Fornell war sozusagen eine Vaterfigur für Tony geworden als Gibbs in Mexico war. _ _ _ _

____Sollte Tobias das heraus bekommen, würde er sehr wütend auf Tony, Spencer und Leon sein, da keiner der drei irgendwas gesagt hatte.  
Mit der Zeit hatte sich Tony auch mit Vance so gut angefreundet, das er ihn Onkel Leon nennen durfte._ _ _ _

____„Klar Tony geh durch.“, lächelte die Sekretärin von Vance.  
Tony nickte und ging in das Büro von dem Director: „Onkel Leon? Ich brauch deine Hilfe.“_ _ _ _

____Leon stand sofort von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und ging auf Tony zu, der richtig fertig aussah.  
Besorgt nahm der Dunkelhäutige ihn in den Arm. „Was ist los Tony? Ist dir wieder Übel?“_ _ _ _

____Tony schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann nickte er doch leicht. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er anfangen sollte.  
„Ich brauch ein Jahr Urlaub.“, platzte es auf einmal aus dem Jüngeren heraus._ _ _ _

____Verwundert sah Vance ihn an: „Warum denn? Was ist los?“  
„Naja, also… ich-ich bin…. Ichbinschwanger“, nuschelte Tony so schnell wie möglich das es gar nicht ging das Leon es verstand._ _ _ _

____„Und jetzt noch mal so dass ich es verstehen kann.“, flüsterte der ältere leise in Tonys Ohr.  
Dieser atmete noch einmal tief durch und sprach dann langsam, verständlich und leise: „Ich bin schwanger.“_ _ _ _


End file.
